Hidden Love
by SammyHammy1202
Summary: What if Mills and Dawson had a secret that only a few people knew? How would they keep it when they begin working together? Read and review :D
1. Chapter 1-Pilot

**Was do something similar dor NCIS:LA  
Disclaimer:I don't own it**

* * *

 ** _August 31st 2006_**

 _"Do you, Gabriela Dawson, take Peter Mills to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
_

 _"And do you, Peter Mills, take Gabriela Dawson to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do."_

 _"I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

* * *

 _ **Present time**_

"Gabs!" Peter called up the stairs to his wife. "We need to talk about our arrangements."  
Seconds later the sound of feet were heard, making their way towards him.  
"What's up?" Gabriela asked her husband as she slipped her arms round his waist.  
"What's the plan? I'm meant to be meeting the people you work with but not as your husband so what do they know?"Pete looked nervous.  
"Casey and Shay know it all. So does Boden. We've got to keep it hidden at work but if we slip up we'll say we're dating and then fake a break up. Got it?" Gabby smiled slightly at the nervous look on her husbands face. At his nod, she pressed her lips against his before grabbing her coat. "I'll leave first. See you later." And with that she left and walked towards her car.

* * *

At 8:15, just Pete set off for fire house 51. It looked just how he remembered from the old pictures of his dad. Stepping out of his car, he was met by Joe Cruz a man he remembered his wife telling him about. Cruz gave him the tour and introduced him to Otis who handed him the tour he was doing. Mills didn't have a clue what to do so he winged it.

* * *

Immediately after arriving at the fire house, Dawson and Shay were called to a gunshot victim. The man was in hysterics, claiming he shot his attacker in the head but the girls didn't believe him. That was until a man exited a closet behind them, gun aimed and blood spilling from his head. Dawson managed to get him to drop the gun and she exchanged furious words with the police who cleared the scene.

* * *

Mills was in the middle of telling the kids about the Rescue Squad when Casey arrived. His explanation sparked an argument between him and Lieutenant Severide and Mills cursed inwardly. His wife had warned him of the consequences of mentioning the Squad to Casey yet it had totally slipped his mind. As he was about to lead the kids elsewhere an alarm sounded, alerting Squad 3, Truck 81 and Ambulance 61. He grabbed his kit and headed for the truck.

* * *

Dawson was speaking to the child, trapped in the back of a crashed car. The girl's complaints of chest pains worried her. She hopped in the car where the girl's mother had been and continued asking the girl, Madeline, questions. A yell followed by an explosion caused Dawson to look around as Madeline began to cry; she was obviously scared. Leaning in front of the young girl, Dawson tried to shield her from the sight as much as she could.

* * *

Seeing a suit jacket sat in the abandoned car that had caused the crashed, Mills looked around and saw a man start to flee. Quickly, he gave chase, tackling the man.

* * *

Dawson and Shay were about to remove Madeline from her seat when Dawson noticed something strange.

"Look at her jugular," she told Shay. As both paramedics began to examine the girl they noticed other irregularities. They were speeding towards the hospital when the machine monitoring her heart began to beep and Dawson made the dangerous decision to evacuate the blood. This calmed Madeline's heartbeat. Arriving at the hospital, Dawson briefed the doctors but was disheartened when a rather harsh comment was made about her actions.

* * *

"Yo, Peter Mills," Dawson called as she approached her husband. "My partner, Shay, has been asking about you. She's been talking about you all morning."  
Mills knew this wasn't true as he had met Shay but decided to humor them.  
"Alright," he said and walked towards his wife's best friend who was sat doing inventory in the back of the ambulance.  
"Hey," he called, hoping she'd catch on. She did. "Peter Mills; Pete." He introduced. Upon her request, he handed Shay a box and asked her about the little girl from the bridge accident. "So, uhm. I was thinking... Well I was wondering if you wanted to hook up for a beer or dinner sometime." The pretty blonde grinned and he knew he was going to be tortured after this.  
"Peter Mills, are you gay?" Shay asked. "Cause I am."  
A chorus of laughs from behind made him whip round, eyes automatically finding his wife who was laughing hysterically.

* * *

"Dawson, Shay. Which one of you put a needle in the girl's heart?"

Dawson shifted uncomfortably and glanced at her partner before they both followed Boden to a secluded part of the fire house. There they had to explain their actions to him and were both astounded when he advised them to talk to their union reps.

"You two stick together." he told them, as he walked off.

* * *

"I can't believe we're gonna miss the fights tonight," Cruz complained as he walked through the food area. Mills was sat at the table talking to Otis when he noticed something going on between the two Lieutenants. However they headed outside before anything could happen.

They made their way in truck to just outside the stadium where the fights were happening and Otis began to commentate. Just as they were getting settled, they were called to a building fire down the block. Mills was both excited and nervous. This was his first fire; he just hoped it wouldn't be his last. As they headed for the burning a building, a car exploded; it's gas triggered by the flames.

"This is bad, bad, bad." He heard Herman say.

Casey directed him and Cruz to vent the roof so Mills followed the more experienced firefighter.

* * *

Dawson's heart was in her mouth as she watched her husband climb the steep, narrow ladder. It seemed strange, watching her husband walk into the roaring flames. Now she knew how he felt, listening to her tell him about her eventful days at work.

* * *

Mills looked down. Yup, he looked down when he was stood on a ladder heading to the roof of a burning apartment building. "Hey," Cruz said to him. "Slow breaths." Mills nodded eagerly.  
"Gimme a diagonal stripe right here." The older man yelled. Mills obliged. Then both men began to use their axe to vent the building.

* * *

Dawson and Shay had heard the news of their fallen team members and hurriedly unpacked the ambulance. Thank God Casey had sent her husband to the roof, he knew she would be heartbroken if anything like that happened to him. She appreciated everything Casey was doing to keep him safe but with her Mills' ambitions to join Rescue Squad 3, she knew they'd have to tell Severide.

Herman was extracted and they raced to cut open his shirt. Dawson groaned as she checked his heartbeat. Irregular. She knew what she had to do but looked around uncertainly.  
"Don't think, just do it." Shay told her. Taking a deep breath, Dawson stabbed the needle through Herman's chest, aiming for his heart. They got him in the back of the ambulance and headed to Lake-Shore.

* * *

"Nice work, Candidate." Casey said with a slight wink. They began to pack up their gear when Mills heard sirens.  
"Looks like we're gonna meet the Mayor, after all." Capps said behind him. And, sure enough, he could see the man stepping out of his car. Mills turned back to look at the sight behind him. The hoses were squirting water onto the blazing building and he could see the rest of Truck 81 breathing air, ash and sweat coating their faces. He sighed. He, Peter Mills, had survived his first fire. His dad would be proud.

* * *

"Do you think there's going to be a hearing?" Gabby asked the person the other end of the line as she sat on a bench in the locker room. She accepted Casey's offer to head to the hospital, wanting to ask him about the future of the secret.

* * *

Pete knocked on Boden's office door to hand in his report but stopped short at the sight of the scars on the other man's back.  
"Hell of a first day Mills," Boden said. "But you handled yourself. The others in your truck will remember that."  
Pete placed the file on the desk. "Thank you, Chief."  
He hesitated at the door. "Chief, one other thing. I was talking about the Rescue Squad when Lieutenant Casey told me not to be a crow. Do you know what that means?"

* * *

Gabby was sat in an uncomfortable hospital chair when Pete walked in. He offered her a sympathetic smile before sitting down next to Cruz. Soon after, Severide walked in and took a seat next to her. Gabby didn't miss the look shared between the two Lieutenants and hoped this meant their friendship was resurrected.

There they waited.

* * *

"So, what did you think?" Gabby asked her husband as she sat next to him on the couch.  
Pete grinned. "I can't wait for next shift."  
Gabby sighed and leaned her head against his chest as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Wow! 1,591 words! Tell me if I should continue. :) R &R :D xxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2-Mon Armour

**Disclaimer: It's not mine :|**

* * *

 _ **December 2nd 2005  
**_ _University of Chicago- Med class._ **(I have no clue, I'm still in high school)  
** _  
_ _*Bell*  
_ _The door was overcome by students, swarming out into the crowded corridor. As Gabriela waited for her best friend, Alexa, she felt eyes watching her from across the hall. Looking up, she immediately noticed the man stood staring at her. Shyly, she waved at him and got a smile in return. Just then, Alexa emerged and the two girls walked off._

* * *

The day started normally. This time Pete left first, so as not to make their colleagues suspicious. As he was readying his gear, the truck was called out.  
"Smells like a grease fire," Casey said as he sniffed the air.  
As Mills climbed the ladder, Severide yelled. "Hey! Hand on the beam Candidate, men die when they relax." This began another argument between the two Lieutenants.

* * *

Gabby was sat with Shay talking when Severide approached. From the look on his face it was personal so she gave them some space.

* * *

Mills was cooking when Otis and Cruz approached him and began educating him in the ways of 'Fire Fans'. Otis then went on to ask Casey why they have a goat on their truck. Mills was highly amused when Casey said that Truck 81's first fire was at a goat farm. However it confused all of them when Mouch said it was because they used to keep a goat at the station so they never had to mow the grass. Mills was unimpressed when Otis said that "that's what Candidates are for." However, before he could retaliate, an alarm sounded to alert them of Herman's presence. The injured fighter was leaning heavily on a stick as he walked towards them. He claimed he may never walk straight again. Mills got him a chair and the older man sat down.  
"Woah woah woah, wait a second fellas. Are any of my kids around here, my wife, my parents?" Herman asked.  
"No, Why?" Replied a confused Otis.  
"I'm healed!" Herman cried as he leapt from his chair and began to run around. Pete shot his wife a knowing look and she smiled back at him.

* * *

When the alert sounded an accident Dawson and Shay raced to the scene behind Squad 3 and Truck 81. A construction site had collapsed leaving 3 men stranded in the basement area. Casey called them down. Looking up at the pole she had slid down she sighed. "That's a first."

Dawson watched as Severide climbed down into the hole with a trapped man as they waited anxiously at the top. They were about to open up the hole when the ground trembled. "Dawson get over here!" Casey yelled.  
She scrambled towards him. The injured man's leg was trapped and there was no way to release it. He was also bleeding internally. Dawson called for a trauma surgeon to do a amputation.

The two medics passed down supplies so Severide could keep the man alive as the ground trembled once again. Gabby met Pete's eyes as they shared a look of hope. She could hear Casey telling Severide they needed to pull back before the floor gave way.

* * *

"Mills! Lower me a saw," Casey yelled. Mills nodded and quickly hooked up the tool. He had an idea of what Severide was planning to do. He heard the cries of the trauma surgeon and saw the look ghost over his wife's face as Severide declared it a recovery.

* * *

Arriving back at the Fire House, they greeted by Herman. "Dawson, Shay get over here!" He cried. As they approached, his kids emerged holding a hand-made banner saying 'Thanks for saving our Dad' and Dawson couldn't help but place a hand over her stomach. She had that feeling that she'd had when dealing with Madeline and realized; she wanted kids.

* * *

Mills saw the way his wife placed a hand over her stomach at the gesture made by Herman's wife and kids. He had seen the way she had been affected by Madeline's state and new why. He had felt it too.

As they walked past the trucks, Otis told him to wear his blue's to the barbecue. He wasn't sure if he was kidding.

* * *

Dawson and Shay were cruising around in their ambulance eating lunch when they were called to a battery. It appeared to a bar fight and the victim was definitely drunk. He was mumbling nonsense and passed out soon after.

* * *

 _ **December 15th 2005**_

 _Gabby was walking towards her dorm when she saw a familiar face sat on a bench near the quad. She sat on the other end and they struck up a conversation. He introduced himself as Peter Mills and she had enjoyed teasing him with that. It wasn't long after that they started dating._

* * *

They were talking when they were all called out to an accident. A window cleaner's station had fallen and landed on a car killing the passenger and injuring the driver. As they worked on removing the driver, more debris fell on a nearby car. They had just gotten the driver out of the car when a pane of glass fell and landed right next to them.

* * *

They were at the bar when Otis arrived wearing full blue's. Several wolf whistles emerged as a couple of girls waved at him from a nearby table. Gabby and Pete sat next to each other, hands entwined underneath the table. Shay shot them a knowing look and grinned. As Gabby looked at her husband, she remembered the way he was around kids. The way he played with them; chased them. She placed a hand on her stomach and grinned. Today was a good day.

* * *

 **Hey so I got a review on the last chapter because Severide was called Siderov in it. This is because Siderov is a character in another fiction I'm in the process of writing and it kept auto-correcting but I've fixed it now.**

 **Read and Review. Also, if you have any prompts, feel free to PM me :D xxxxxxxx**


End file.
